The swordswoman and the healer
by Shinobi of the Onyx Sands
Summary: Kono/Setsu. The two take their relationship to new heights and then finally let it come out into the daylight. please read and review. *Author's note* this is the first time I've done a pairing like this so feedback would be appreciated.


There was a nice breeze flowing through the central plaza of Mahora Academy. Setsuna leaned against a wall. Still wearing her school uniform she looked as though she was just people watching. This however was not the real reason she was here. She was waiting for Konoka. The two had made plans to go out on a date. The problem was Setsuna didn't want anyone to find out. It was during the school field trip to Kyoto that she had found out she had feelings for Konoka. Early on she suppressed her feelings but as the two grew closer together she finally let Konoka know exactly how she felt. Now she found herself waiting for Konoka. It was funny how these things worked out. The only catch was not getting found out by anyone.

Konoka walked up to the plaza wearing a smiling face. 'Today I have a date with Set-chan, I'm so happy' she thought to herself. She had simply told Asuna that she was going to be out of the dorms for a little while today. Ever since Setsuna had come out and told her how she felt, Konoka had been on cloud nine. Being in love with Setsuna made her happier than ever before and she knew that Setsuna felt the same way. She wondered how long it would be though before they could openly announce that they were a couple and had been for over half a year now. She sighed and hoped that day would come soon. It would make life so much easier to let a few people know. Konoka had her suspicions though that some people had already found out, but were keeping it quiet.

Setsuna watched as Konoka approached. Her thoughts immediately went to how gorgeous Konoka looked. To Setsuna's eyes Konoka was drop dead sexy in her school uniform. A flash of excitement and pleasure rushed through her causing her heart to race. It was like this every time Setsuna looked at her. It was all she could do to restrain herself from running up and giving her a hug and a deep passionate kiss. Instead she simply smiled at the approaching Konoka. "Hey Se-chan" Konoka called out to her. When Konoka got closer Setsuna replied, "Hey Kono-chan" She almost never called her this in front of Negi or the others. She only used it around Konoka when they were alone.

Konoka got closer and hugged Setsuna and whispered in her ear, "Setsuna, I love you." Setsuna's heart skipped a beat. She had been waiting to hear that. Somewhere deep inside her she wanted to hear that and she reacted on it by responding, "I love you too Konoka." It felt so nice to just get it out in the open like that. Things were still a little awkward to adjust to but they could manage. Konoka was the first to speak up after their first exchange. "Hey Se-chan let's go to Library Island." Both of them knew the hazards that surrounded Library Island but now that Konoka was learning magic and Setsuna was still improving daily they both thought they could handle whatever was thrown their way. As they walked through the streets of Mahora, Konoka took a hold of Setsuna's hand. It was surprising how warm her hands were. Setsuna was happier than ever now.

AS they came up to the entrance to Library Island Konoka stopped for a second and spoke. "Se-chan, I was wondering if you could do something for me." Setsuna was slightly taken aback by this but remained calm outwardly. "What do you want Kono-chan?" Setsuna replied. She was prepared for anything but Konoka had a way of surprising people. " I want you to…kiss me, and I want you to put everything you have into it." Setsuna was slightly shocked but said back in an even tone, "Anything you wish, I will do Kono-chan." With that she walked up and passionately started to kiss Konoka. It felt odd at first but then as it lasted longer it felt more and more right. The kiss seemed to last forever, the two of them stood there making out for over five minutes. Then Setsuna pulled back enough to speak, "Do you wish to continue this in the library island reading rooms?" Konoka just responded with a nod.

The next morning Setsuna woke up. She was lying in nothing more than her underwear. What's more is that Konoka was as well and they had fallen asleep together on Library Island. AS they both roused from sleep and searched for their uniforms which lay strewn about the room they were in memories of last night came back to Setsuna. 'Oh god it felt so amazing and now I can't stop thinking about it.' She thought to herself. She looked at Konoka who was pulling up her skirt. Konoka looked back and then spoke. "Good morning Se-chan. Last night was amazing. I can hardly believe what happened." Setsuna couldn't either. She and Konoka had…slept together. The questions going through Setsuna's head could wait though. Right now they needed to get back to the dorms.

They arrived shortly thereafter and at the door was Asuna. Asuna had this smile on her face and then spoke. "So Konoka you spent the night out with Setsuna-san. I don't want the details of what you two did even though it's kind of obvious. I'm happy for you two." Setsuna stared at Asuna and she started to deny it all like it never happened but stopped herself. She would tell the truth to Asuna and to Negi. Thye both had a right to know. Over the next couple of hours Setsuna explained what had been going on between her and Konoka the past few months. Once everything was out in the open she felt much better. Now she could spend as much time as she wanted with Konoka. Her world had become whole. She had finally found someone she could share everything with. She and Konoka had gone from simple friends to lovers and they couldn't be happier.


End file.
